


Sheriff Callie's Wild Western Feast

by 4n0nF4n



Category: Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Star Fox Series
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Digestion, F/F, F/M, Fatal Vore, Feline Pred, Female Pred, Large Ass, Larger Prey, Oral Vore, Predator/Prey, Smaller Pred, Weight Gain, large boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4n0nF4n/pseuds/4n0nF4n
Summary: Overcome with a massive pride in her impressive predatory capabilities, Krystal makes a lapse in judgement and commits to a fatal, erroneous mistake in an attempt to infiltrate a wild western town. Come to find out, she discovers that Nice and Friendly Corners isn't so Nice and Friendly to invaders such as herself.
Kudos: 3





	Sheriff Callie's Wild Western Feast

**Author's Note:**

> A little story I thought up having Krystal as prey as I don't think I've seen it happen all that much.

Sheriff Callie’s Wild Western Feast.

The Intruder and the Thief.

After years parading as an apex predator with reputation and body to back up such claims, Krystal never entertained the idea that she may very well be on the receiving end of the very same situation she put countless victims through. So when she elected to infiltrate a wild western styled municipality with the intentions of indulging in as many hapless meals, she could get her greedy claws on, she couldn’t for the life of her predict that she would become a meal for the local sheriff. And yet, here she was, struggling for the right to live another day in the midst of being devoured by this very unassuming cat.

She felt utterly humiliated, feeling the lips of her captor snake over the luscious rump she had worked so tediously to acquire after decades of devouring other individuals. She felt degraded that when her snatch entered the mouth along with her rump, this Sheriff Callie refused to give her the attention she had so craved before her last hours in this world. But such feelings of degradation wouldn’t last when she felt the threshold barring her from entering the gastric acidic chambers break away when her muzzle touched it, opening ever so gradually as more of her was pushed through, given her a view of the stomach that would serve to be the instrument of her untimely demise which had already began to fill out with stomach fluids.

On the outside, Callie leaned on a desk to support the new weight adjusting itself with her, her lips leeching over the meaty thighs her most recent prey sported. Her cheeks were horribly bloated with Krystal’s ass, the stretch would have caused slight pain if she wasn’t already used to devouring large meals with such generous proportions. And as an experienced predator, all it took was one swallow to send the bulging orbs of fat into her throat.

A stray hand caressed her bulging gut, feeling the imprint of the vixen’s head, shoulders, and chest spill out and give the impression that she had been pregnant for a couple of months. Her hand elevated from her stomach and to inspect the ruined shirt, it was her favorite, the unruly canine’s gigantic melons having popped more than one button. She sighed, or tried to with Krystal’s knees in her mouth, accepting the reality as an inevitability as even if her prey’s boobs or ass hadn’t ruined the shirt, the resulting weight gain most certainly would’ve.

Rolling her eyes, Callie wrapped her sandpaper textured tongue over the juicy calves of her meal, dragging them in whole slathering them in saliva, sapping the appendages of their taste. Her chest billowing out with the inclusion of the globes of fat that would contribute to her own hefty rump. Swallowing, Krystal’s feet were the next to be assaulted by a flurry of licks, her long, bushy tail the only thing left to consume before the final swallow that would seal her already sealed fate even further.

Callie delivered the notion, slurping the fox’s tail and with one final, defining swallow, sent both her feet and tail into her throat, the strong muscles guiding the blue vixen’s literal last legs into her stomach. Once all was said and done, Callie was finally allowed to take a well-deserved rest on her chair, happy that the higher ups had decided to outfit the normally wooden chair with metallic implants as the increased weight from her and her large, sagging, struggling gut would have no doubt splintered it long before she could get comfortable.

She watched with a cocktail of satisfaction and annoyance, seeing her stomach writhe and wiggle in tandem with her prey’s reluctance to accept the fate she had imposed on herself for so foolishly encroaching upon the tranquility of the town. A mewling snout here, a distressed paw there, the bulge of her boobs over yonder while her ass was currently settled right above the feline’s needy nethers which ached with the desire for attention. While it was pleasurable to some extent, there was a certain aspect about watching a felon struggling against righteous justice rubbed her the wrong way.

“Stop struggling bitch, you brought this on yourself and it won’t help in the slightest.” She found her use of the word ‘bitch’ to be ironic as even while Krystal was far from a dog, she was a part of the same family. It caused a chuckle to arise from her before she readied to drift off into sleep.

“Sheriff! We got another problem!”  
  
She grumbled, pulling her hat above her eyes to see another fellow law enforcer, contemplating on whether or not she should devour him also for so rudely interrupting her nap only for such ideas to be halted when he threw a boy in her office. He was a scrawny thing, barely big enough to satisfy her hunger on any other day, but the fact that he too was apparently a felon wouldn’t stop her from devouring him if need be.

She need not to ask the felony he had committed, her loyal comrade already filling her in. “Disorderly conduct along with theft.” He explained swiftly.

She nodded. “I’ll take care of him.” She said. But before he could evacuate the office. She continued. “And tell everyone the next person to interrupt me is going to join her, including you.” She warned swiftly, realizing much too late that her tone was too sharp and vitriolic, he left the office before she could properly apologize. She made a mental note to find and apologize to him when their paths crossed again in the near future. Until then, she had yet another nuisance to deal with.

She glared venomously at the young Lemur, sitting up from her position, grabbing him by his shirt before he could make a run for it. She effortlessly hoisted him off the floor and above her still violently struggling gut. Plopping him on her stomach, she held him there to ensure he would not topple over and resumed her previous seating position.

  
“Rub or you join her.” Her voice was still very much heated, upset that her day had become what it is and was fully prepared to devour him even if the punishment hardly fit the crime. She restrained herself, offering him an ultimatum he accepted with gusto, immediately getting to massaging her enlarged gut to the best of his abilities. Frantically, his hands encircled the dome as much as his scrawny arms would allow.

Immediately her mood was lifted, purring affectionately at the sensation, feeling her already powerful stomach beginning to break down her prey faster than it would’ve without his aid. “Good boy, keep it up and your punishment might be lighter.” She purred, already feeling the grace of sleep take hold of her.

“Who was it?” He asked out of curiosity.

She peered at him with a solitary eye, smiling deviously. “It will be you if you ask again.” Of course, her threat was no more than a mere bluff, she wouldn’t risk devouring him so early in their endeavor when he brought her such pleasure, but considering her earlier comments, he didn’t catch onto the bluff and immediately shut his mouth, opting to only nod as an apology.

The hand of sleep acted quicker this time, taking hold of her almost immediately. She could hardly keep her eyelids open, drifting off to sleep just as her stomach increased in the ferocity in which it was disposing of its most recent prisoner.

Over the course of a few hours, the Lemur gradually felt the imprint of the criminal lessen gradually until it was no longer visible that she had devoured another living being, moreso looking as if she had binged on 10 all you could eat buffets without the mess that would be associated with such an endeavor. He heard the glorps and glops as her stomach worked on pushing Krystal through the remainder of her digestive track, feeling her belly beginning to shrink each time he pressed his hands into them.

(The Next Morning)  
  


Upon coming to the waking world from a more than well-deserved rest, Callie noticed the changes to her body Krystal attributed to instantaneously. She felt the increased weight of her now LLL-cups, of which the Lemur who had been caressing her gut for the entirety of the night had taken refuge in, most likely unintentional. She could feel that the area of her ass widened, and when she tried to shift ever so lightly, a ripe rip could be heard as the seams of her jeans had given in and been torn asunder.

She smiled, contently, tapping the young boy to rouse him from his slumber. After two or three cautionary probes, he stirred in his sleep, eyes fluttering wide open coming face to face with the smiling feline, not even giving credence to the fact that he had unintentionally used her boobs as makeshift pillows.

“Because you were so good yesterday, I’ll only give you 12 weeks of community service as punishment for your crimes.” She could see the joy rise within him as his hopes of not becoming her next meal had come true. “But if I see you slacking off even a little bit, don’t be surprised when you get the reclamation treatment.” Her playful wink and chuckle conveyed that even if she was serious to a degree, there was no cause for alarm as long as he followed through with his punishment.

With a spring in his step, he embraced the voluptuous cat as best as he could before leaping off her and exiting the office, and then, the building. Once she was sure she was buried deep in privacy, she took it upon herself to inspect the changes more thoroughly.

Standing up from her chair, which only served to cause larger, greater rips to appear in her pants, exposing a sea of luscious, meaty skin. She grumbled, already deducing that finding a new pair of pants to accommodate her now beachball sized ass would be next to impossible. Fortunately, the dress code for this town was unrestrictive, meaning she could essentially strut the streets in nothing but her skivvies and no one could complain.

Her disappointment faded when she groped each dome of flesh affectionately, purring to herself feeling the newly acquired firmness while her fingers could still very well sink into an endless abyss of pudgy fat. Her boobs were next, the twins having long since blown out her shirt and was on the verge of spilling out of her bra whenever she played with them. A cursory glide over her nipples revealed that they were as sensitive as they were big, which would be more than enough to fill that Lemur boy’s mouth.

Her hands descended from her chest and onto her belly, which still jutted out quite a bit, a precursor to the further upgrades she’d receive in the foreseeable future. Even if it meant that the scourge for new clothes would become even more difficult with the passage of time, she couldn’t help but feel incredulously giddy at the aspect.

With a content sigh, she put her hat back on and headed out of her office, eager to show of this Amazonian body she had.


End file.
